Force of Will
by Sasswolf-Hale
Summary: Pisaac. Isaac didn't understand his pull towards the oldest member of the pack. Once he did, he handed himself to the bond. Now his only challenge is getting his mate to give him what he wants most of all; to be mated fully. M for later chapters.


**This fic was entirely inspired by one of my tumblr rp buddies, Kai. XD I do hope she likes this. I really like it so far.**

* * *

If anyone had told him twelve months ago that his first and only love would be almost twice his age, sarcastic, fierce yet gentle and the biggest closet cuddler alive, Isaac Lahey would have ripped them apart. Now? Well, as his let his eyes wander across the living room of the apartment he shared with his mate, he couldn't imagine anything better. He wouldn't change anything about his life. Except the constant nagging from Scott that Peter was going to kill him. Isaac knew better, he could feel it. Every time Peter looked at him, every kiss they shared, was true. He could sense it as easily as his inner wolf. He knew Peter loved him and him alone, and he knew that he himself would never be able to love anyone else. It was how wolves worked. He hadn't been able to understand it at first, his unusual need to be around Peter and have the wolf's attention, as no one was willing to explain it. So he'd turned to Peter; the oldest wolf of the pack. And it was the very person he'd longed for that helped him understand what they were. Isaac had whole-heartedly handed himself over to the bond he had with the older wolf, moving in with Peter almost overnight. Bringing himself from his musings, he looked down at the homework in his lap. Weekend homework, what a buzz kill. Senior year was a bitch. But, unlike when he'd been living with his father, his grades were almost perfect. Isaac was reminded by that thought that if it hadn't been for the abuse his father had put him through that he would never have found his way here. Raising his eyes again, he watched as Peter cooked. Leaning back into the arm of the couch, he smiled. He needed to be here, he could feel it with every fiber of his being. It wasn't some need for attention, as so many of his friends suspected. It was a subconscious choice, a need, to have Peter. And Peter had no problem giving Isaac anything, and Isaac couldn't deny how much deeper he'd fallen in love the older wolf, something the wolf in Isaac encouraged with a fervor and delight. The teen looked away, blushing, as Peter turned, as if he could feel Isaac's gaze on him from across the apartment.

"Is something wrong?" the older man inquired calmly, returning to finishing the omelets he'd been making. He didn't understand why Isaac enjoyed them so much, but they were rather simple to make, and he didn't mind tending to Isaac and the teen's every need. Well, except one, which Peter wasn't going to force on Isaac, no matter how much his inner wolf protested.

"Nothing," Isaac said, looking at the math problem. Algebra was such a pain. "Just wondering why you never complain about cooking ever."

"Isaac, I used to help cook for my entire family before they were murdered." Peter said with ease. Certain aspects of their pasts had slowly become easier to talk about with each other. Like Peter's temporary insanity after he broke the coma. Isaac's near daily abuse from his father before Derek turned him and the kanima – Jackson – had killed the man. Peter gave a soft smile as he pulled the pan from the burner. "I can handle cooking for just the two of us." He promised, sliding the omelet onto the plate and moving to set the plate on the raised countertop of the island. "Now come eat." Giving Isaac an actual smile, he picked his mug up and sipped at the coffee.

Isaac smiled back with ease, setting the book and spiral aside to get up. Taking a spot at one of the stools, he picked up his fork with another smile at Peter. The smiles shared in this apartment, no matter where, were a secret. No one outside of the building ever saw them. It was something special for just he and Peter. Something that they shared with only each other and no other soul. Isaac actually liked it this way, that Peter alone could see him this happy. He ate quietly, and when he was finished, he scooted from the stool. Walking to the sink, he cleaned off the plate. As he was washing, he felt the familiar warmth of Peter's arms encircle his waist and he leaned back into his wolf. "Can we stay in today?" he asked softly as he rinsed the plate and set it on the drainer. He closed his eyes as Peter kissed his neck, baring his neck. "I don't feel much like going out."

"Not even for dinner?" Peter asked, closing his eyes as he nuzzled the teen, his nose brushing along the younger wolf's cheek. "Tonight is kind of special, after all."

"Special?" Isaac thought aloud, tilting his head to look at the other wolf. "Special how?"

"Special in the fact that tonight marks the one year of you moving in." Peter answered, resting his chin on Isaac's shoulder casually.

Isaac blinked. Had it really been that long? Pausing to think, he gave a smile as he realized that Peter was right. He had, in fact, been living with Peter for a year. "Did you mark it on the calendar or something?" the younger beta teased, turning his head to kiss the other wolf. His response was a quiet shrug as the former alpha slowly released him. "Peter Hale, the sentimental type." He said in a playful voice. "Who'd have thought?"

"I can be quite sentimental, Isaac. But no one bothers to know that because they keep me at twice arm's length." Peter explained, reaching out for the teen's hand to interlace their fingers. "Unlike you, they prefer to see me as I was, not as I am." He explained. Leaning down a little, he kissed the slender fingers of his mate before letting Isaac's hand go and walking to the living room. "I had plans, but if you're certain you want to stay in, that's fine."

Isaac wanted to huff. How was he supposed to know that Peter had made plans? And so close to the holidays? School only had another week before they were out for Christmas, which, per Derek's orders, the entire pack was to attend a family dinner on Christmas day. Which to Isaac's dismay meant listening to Scott whine to Erica about how much longer it would be until Isaac's body turned up. Isaac was mentally tallying how many people Peter would inevitably end up cooking for that day. The two of them, Derek and Stiles, Erica and Scott, Jackson and Allison, Cora and Boyd, Lydia and Aiden, Danny and Ethan…maybe Stiles' dad and Scott's mom. The pack was a great deal larger than it originally was from he understood. But cooking for 14 to maybe 16 people? Possibly more if Deaton and Morrell showed up. His mind going back to Peter's comment, the wolf moved to sit beside Peter on the couch, tucking himself into Peter's side. "What plans did you have exactly?" he asked.

Peter gave a shrug as his arm wrapped instinctively around his pup. "Some out of town stuff. Lunch, dinner, maybe a night away from everyone." He mused quietly. "I know how much Scott's been pestering you about us." He kissed Isaac's head.

A night away? Isaac couldn't help but shiver. Maybe he could finally get Peter to give him what he wanted. Every time he tried, Peter would say he wasn't ready. It was the one thing Isaac craved probably more than his wolf. It wasn't just sex, it was so much more. Isaac wanted more than anything to finally be allowed to share even his body with the older wolf. He wanted it, damn near begged for it sometimes. As the thought of it crossed his mind, he leaned up enough to kiss the former alpha's neck. HE smiled as Peter tilted his head to bare his neck, the teen lightly nipping at the warm flesh of his mate. Taking it as an encouraging sign when Peter didn't stop him, he moved to straddle the older male. "I'll go on one condition." He said, not knowing if he should voice it or not. He watched Peter watch him for a logn moment, and then a warm hand was on his cheek. Unable to help himself, he leaned into the touch, te warmthe of the other wolf's skin completely intoxicating to him. The wolf in him begged for more in his mind, clawing at him eagerly to have Peter and his wolf claim them. "Peter…" he murmured, eyes locking on the pale blue of the eyes of the man he loved above all else. When Peter tilted his head with a droll kind of look, Isaac whined. "Why?"

"Isaac, I won't force it on you. Not ever." Peter replied.

"You're not forcing me, Peter." Isaac said, leaning forward to rest his forearms on each shoulder as he pressed his forehead against Peter's. "I want this. I want you." He explained. His lips brushed against his mate's, his eyes closed as he listened to Peter's breathing, the sound of the wolf's heart.

"Your birthday, Isaac." The older wolf said, making the teen's eyes open with a confused look. "I want to wait until your birthday."

"That's a month away!" Isaac protested with a whine.

Peter shrugged. "I wanted that birthday to be special." He answered. "You've lasted this long, Pup." Peter didn't mis the shiver down Isaac's spine. "Try to last another month? The first time you make love to your mate can literally drive you insane with the need to fully mate. Pack laws delegate I can't do that until your nineteen."

"But if you didn't fully mate me, if it was just sex, could we?" Isaac asked.

Peter gave a nod. "But it's very tricky, Isaac. Our bond is opened completely. If it isn't done that first time, we'd both be miserable trying to fight it the rest of the time." He explained.

Isaac actually pouted but looked down and nodded. "Alright, a month." He conceded, although a part of him wondered if he could tempt Peter before then. Surely no one would know if they fully mated or not, right? "Where are we going?" he inquired, looking up at Peter.

The older wolf smiled. "The coast." Peter answered. "Our hotel room looks out over the beach."

Isaac gave a thoughtful look. Overlooking a beach, away from everyone else. No one to bother them at least for a night. He liked it. And maybe he could convince Peter to do at least something sexual. With a smile and a nod, he leaned in to kiss Peter. "Alright, let's go." He agreed, sliding from Peter's lap before his eyes landed on the spiral. "Wait. Give me an hour to finish this algebra." He groaned, his mood bummed a little that he'd forgotten about it.


End file.
